Idées reçues
by JesseLelfe
Summary: Ceci est un recueil de mini fics ayant pour but de démentir ou confirmer toutes les idées reçues qu'on a pu vous raconter sur les pilotes de gundam. Bonne lecture! Voici un nouveau chapitre ajouté à nos idée reçues: Heero est conscient qu'il s'habille mal
1. les pilotes gundam sont tous des pervers

Titre : Idées reçues

Titre du chapitre: Idée reçue numéro 1 : Les pilotes de gundams sont tous des pervers

Genre : Humour

Auteur : Lysandre et JesseLelfe

Commentaire :Première mini fic à deux… On veut vos impressions !!

Idée reçue numéro 1 : Les pilotes de gundams sont tous des pervers

* * *

Par un après midi d'été torride …

Dans le salon, Wu fei méditait, tandis que Quatre en larmes, son gâteau entre les dents, escaladait un Trowa imperturbable plongé dans « 1001 manières de parler avec les mains », pour échapper de Duo, qui se figea soudain.

-Vous avez entendu ?

Tous levèrent la tête et Wu fei se remit sur ses pieds. D'étranges gémissements provenaient de l'étage.

-On va voir ? proposa Wu fei, une lueur lubrique dans les yeux.

Montant, ils se retrouvèrent devant la chambre d'Heero et Duo. Les gémissements gagnèrent en intensité…

Entrant, les joues rouges, les quatre garçons se figèrent. Heero, très concentré sur la vidéo pornographique qu'il regardait, ne remarqua même pas que les autres pilotes l'avaient pris la main dans le sac en train de faire quelque chose qui cassait totalement le mythe du soldat parfait qu'il avait mis tant de temps à construire…

* * *

Par un après midi d'été torride, dans la planque actuelle des G-boys…

Dans le salon, Wu fei méditait. A quelques mètres, Quatre, en larmes, son gâteau entre les dents, escaladait un Trowa imperturbable plongé dans un livre intitulé « 1001 manières de parler avec les mains », pour échapper de Duo, qui se figea soudain.

-Vous n'avez pas entendu quelque chose ?

Tous levèrent la tête. Effectivement, d'étranges gémissements provenaient de l'étage.

-On va voir ? proposa Wu fei, une lueur lubrique dans le regard.

Montant silencieusement les escaliers, ils se rendirent compte que les gémissements provenaient de la chambre que partageaient Heero et Duo. Ils échangèrent des regards surpris : qui cela pouvait bien être ? Aux dernières nouvelles le soldat parfait était en mission, et les systèmes de sécurité de la planque ne s'étaient pas déclenchés...

Les gémissements gagnèrent en intensité…

Entrant, les joues rouges, les quatre garçons se figèrent. Heero, couvert de bandages à cause de ses blessures dues à la mission qu'il venait de terminer et vêtu d'un boxer à motifs de souris d'ordinateurs, nettoyait son ordinateur en pestant contre Duo qui avait encore mangé une glace en regardant des vidéos sur son ordinateur portable, bien plus rapide pour se connecter que l'antiquité qui trônait dans le salon.

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini !

Notre première fanfic à deux, et surement pas la dernière ! (Vous n'imaginez quand même pas que deux folles se cotoyant tous les jours au lycée vont s'arrêter à un seul méfait ?! )

Précision: Oui, c'est normal si c'est repris deux fois, mais je ne vous expliquerais pas (le rhume m'empeche de réfléchir... Et le premier qui dit que même sans rhume je ne réfléchis pas, je le scalpe!)

Pour nous donner votre avis sur cette fic ou nous proposer des idées complètement délirantes si vous en avez, ne vous genez pas et envoyez moi une review ! Je n'attends que ça…


	2. Wu fei a des cheveux lisses et soyeux

Titre : Idée reçue numéro 2 : Wu fei a de beaux cheveux lisses et soyeux…

Genre : Humour

Auteur :Lysandre et JesseLelfe

Commentaire : Le deuxième chapitre, écrit en ce midi du 26/03/08… lol

* * *

Idée reçue numéro 2 : Wu fei a de beaux cheveux lisses et soyeux…

Un soir où les pilotes se préparent en vue d'une soirée drague …

Un grand hurlement retentit soudain dans la planque, provenant de la chambre de Wu fei. Après un instant d'hésitation, les valeureux Duo et Quatre, escortés par Trowa et Heero qui, prudemment, restaient en arrière, ouvrirent la porte avec force. Là, ils se figèrent avant d'éclater de rire. Wu fei les regardait, en larmes, se tirant les cheveux tout en vociférant :

- Duo ! Pourquoi t'as échangé nos shampoings bordel !

- C'est quoi cette perruque de clown ? demanda Trowa, trop choqué pour se taire :Wu fei avait une sorte de coupe afro argentée qui partait dans tous les sens ; certaines mêches étaient encore noires…

- C'est mes cheveux naturels ! Ils sont naturellement en afro, et je dois mettre 10 produits différents pour les lisser en plus du brushing après chaque lavage et des plaques lissantes huit fois par jour. Mais ce con de Duo a échangé nos shampoings !

- Mais… ça te va mieux en fait !T'es canon comme ça !

- Sûr ! Je pourrais même craquer ! s'exclémèrent Duo et Quatre, inconscients des regards meurtriers d'Heero et Trowa.

Finalement, Wu fei se trouva de nombreux partenaires cette nuit là, et fit tomber amoureuse de lui Hilde : Elle craquait pour les sexagénaires…

* * *

C'est fini pour le deuxième chapitre !

Si vous souhaitez donner votre avis, cela nous ferait très plaisir à Lysandre et moi, donc n'hésitez pas si vous voulez dire quelque chose !

P-S : Lysandre n'a pas encore de compte sur le site de Fanfiction au moment où je tape ce texte, mais ça ne saurait tarder, donc ne vous inquiétez pas si pour le moment vous ne trouvez pas son compte, c'est pour dans pas longtemps !


	3. Heero ne sait pas se coiffer

Titre :Heero ne sait pas se coiffer

Genre : Humour/Romance

Auteur :Lysandre et JesseLelfe

Commentaire : Ayant reçu plusieurs plaintes sur le fait que nos fics étaient trop courtes, Lysandre et moi avons décidé de faire des fics un peu moins longues...

* * *

Par une matinée magnifiquement ... pluvieuse...

Dans la chambre d'Heero Yuy, paillasson notoire, et Duo Maxwell, accro de la brosse à cheveux, une dispute avait - comme toujours - éclaté:

- Heero, bong sang, c'est plus tenable! Brosse toi les cheveux ou je vais dormir avec Wu fei !!

Dans son dos, Duo croisait les doigts. Il n'avait aucune envie de passer la nuit à se faire pourchasser par un Wu fei en chaleur... à qui son sabre semblait ne plus suffire!

Heero-le-glaçon-qui-ne-montre-jamais-ce-qu-il-ressent-Yuy sembla se changer en flaque d'eau tant cette idée l'effrayait.

Duo et Wu fei ? Ensemble ?! Jamais! C'est contre-nature! (1)

Sans répondre, Heero hocha la tête, se dirigeant comme un robot vers la salle de bain. Duo soupira et s'enfuit rejoindre les autres pilotes au salon. Il avait eu chaud! (2)

1heure plus tard, Duo s'étonna de ne toujours pas entendre le bruit des touches de l'ordinateur d'Heero. Est ce qu'il était avec Wu fei pour préparer son déménagement ?

Rassemblant son courage, il entra dans la chambre et s'étonna de na pas y trouver le pilote 01. Il se dirigea alors vers la salle de bain... et se figea devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Heero, torse nu, était en train d'essayer de dompter ses cheveux à l'aide d'une brosse... à dents.

Se retenant d'éclater de rire, Duo se serra contre le dos d'Heero qui sentit un afflux de sang vers... une certaine partie de son anatomie, tandis que le natté lui enlevait la brosse à dents des mains et murmurait un "merci"

Fin

* * *

(1) Lysandre: Wouah, il nous fait une crise de jalousie!

JesseLelfe: Y pourtant pas de quoi, c'est vraiment contre-nature Duo-Wu fei !! Le meilleur des couples et incontestablement Duo-Heero!!

Lysandre: ... no comment!

(2) Lysandre : Il a eu chaud! Qu'es ce que ça aurait été avec Wu fei!

JesseLelfe: Obsédée

Lysandre: Qu'es ce que tu veux, je suis en L

JesseLelfe: Pour une S, je trouve parfois que j'ai de droles de fréquantations...

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini! Nous vous remercions d'avoir lu cette fic!

N'hésitez pas à envoyer des reviews si vous le souhaitez !


	4. Trowa est impassible quoi qu'il arrive

Titre :Trowa est impassible quoi qu'il arrive

Genre :Humour /Romance

Auteur :Lysandre et JesseLelfe

Commentaire : Lysandre s'est déchainée, alors je préviens: Ames sensibles s'abstenir!

* * *

_Dans l'après midi, dans le salon de la nouvelle planque , au retour d'une mission de routine, alors que le vent soufflait avec force..._

Quatre se régalait de gâteaux, allongé au sol, tandis que Trowa, sur un fauteuil, lisait. Le blond était en train de grignoter son dernier biscuit quand Duo, qui avait faim _(oui, il a fait toute la journée, mais il avait faim plus que d'habitude là...)_ descendit de sa chambre et entra dans le salon.

A peine vit-il le gâteau de Quatre qu'il se jeta sur lui, hurlant:

**- Quatre! Ton gâteau, je veux ton gâteau! J'ai faim! _(là, on dirait qu'il n'a pas mangé depuis une semaine le Duo ...)_**

Quatre sauta sur ses pieds, se rapprochant de Trowa dans l'espoir de trouver une protection sans cesser de ronger son gâteau dont un proceau pointait hors de sa bouche.

Duo, affamé, se rua vers lui, mordant dans le biscuit et emballa au passage Quatre qui tomba dans un bruit sourd. Heero, qui était descendu à la suite de Duo, et Trowa, qui avait levé les yeux de son livre, virent donc l'américain allongé sur l'arabe, l'embrassant. Ou plutôt, semblant l'embrasser.

Heero, qui allait intervenir, se stoppa net en voyant Trowa fermer son livre d'un coup sec et s'approcher des deux pilotes. Ses poings serrés et ses machoires crispées montraient sa colère. (1)

Ecartant Duo et relevant Quatre, il serra possessivement le blond contre lui en foudroyant Duo du regard. Pas fou, celui-ci s'éloigna, se cachant derrière Heero.

_**C'est alors que l'inimaginable se produisit...**_

Trowa saisit le menton de Quatre, le forçant relever la tête, et l'embrassa. Durement d'abord, puis avec de plus en plus de douceur et de passion. Quatre, d'abord stupéfait, finit par se laisser aller, répondant au baiser avec ardeur.

Lorsqu'ils séparèrent leurs lèvres, à bout de souffle, Trowa desserra légèrement son emprise, laissant le blond se blottir contre lui, avant de déclarer:

-** Pas touche. Il est à moi (2)**

**- Merci de m'avoir prévenu avant...** murmura ironiquement Quatre dans le cou du français avant d'y poser un baiser léger, preuve qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.

Trowa rougit légèrement, puis posa ses lèvres sur les cheveux de Quatre. Oups... effectivement, j'ai oublié ce détail. Mais bon, il n'a pas l'air de m'en vouloir.

Heero et Duo échangèrent un regard stupéfait avant de remonter dans leur chambre, laissant le couple seul.

Libre à vous d'imaginer ce qu'ont fait les uns dans la chambre et les autres dans le salon... (3)

Fin

* * *

(1) Lysandre: un Trowa en colère... mon rêve!

JesseLelfe : T'es maso

Lysandre : Yes!

(2) Lysandre : Si c'est pas chou...

JesseLelfe : Un peu étouffant mais bon... Au moins, ça à le mérite d'être clair!

(3) Lysandre : Rien ne vous oblige à penser à des choses tordues...

JesseLelfe : Juste la manière dont on l'a formulé...

Lysandre : Mouahahah, nous sommes diaboliques!

JesseLelfe: Rectification : **Tu** es diabolique!

Lysandre : Qui se ressemble s'assemble, comme on dit...

* * *

Les auteures vous invitent gracieusement à lâcher des reviews pour dire ce que vous pensez de nos délires, et savoir si nous continuons à vous les faire partager.

JesseLelfe: C'est bien une phrase faite par une littéraire ça !

Lysandre : Oui, ça se remaque tout de suite à l'absence de faute d'orthographe...

JesseLelfe: Merci, ça fait plaisir...

Lysandre: Mais de rien!


	5. Heero n'a peur de rien

Titre : Idée reçue n°5: Heero n'a peur de rien

Genre :Humour/Romance

Auteur :Lysandre et JesseLelfe

Commentaires :

1) **_IMPORTANT: Si vous voulez lire des fanfics de Lysandre, il faut chercher le compte Nifflheim_**

JesseLelfe: En effet, les littéraires, comme le confirme ce parfait exemple, sont des pas doués finis!

Lysandre: Je pense que tu es un peu mal placée pour parler, quand on voit quelles notes tu as dans les matières scientifiques alors que tu es en S... On se demande comment tu y as aterri d'ailleurs...

JesseLelfe: C'est simple: Comme un papillon, j'ai vu la lumière, alors je suis entré, et la porte s'est refermée derrière moi...

Lysandre: Jesse, je t'avais dit d'arrêter de fumer la moquette avant de venir écrire...

2) JesseLelfe: Aaaah... J'adooore quand c'est romantiiique!!

Lysandre: Je crois qu'on va devoir faire évacuer le site si tu nous refait une crise de romantisme...

3) Ayant reçu une plainte parce qu'on avait dit du mal de Wu fei, nous avons décidé de préciser avant chaque fanfic les noms des personnages qui souffriront dans la fanfic en question. Alors là, les fans de Heero-je-suis-un-soldat-parfait-Yuy, sauf si vous tenez réellement à voir comment nous avons tourné en dérision votre très cher Hee-chan, mais sinon nous vous conseillons de lire une autre fanfic, celle là vous vaudra une crise cardiaque!

* * *

Un soir, après une journée particulièrement épuisante...

Il était l'heure d'aller se coucher pour les pilotes. Etrangement, Heero monta le premier, rapidement suivi par Quatre et Trowa. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, pour eux tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, ou presque! Wu fei et Duo se disputèrent encore un moment, puis allèrent à leur tour dans leurs chambres respectives. Entré dans sa chambre, Duo s'étonna qu'il y ait encore de la lumière, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive Heero, figé, les yeux posés sur le lit de Duo. S'approchant, il posa une main sur l'épaule du japonais qui sursauta:

- Heero? Qu'es ce qu'il y a ? T'es plus blanc que ton pyjama! (1)

- Rien, t'inquiète. Va faire dodo comme un petit garçon bien sage!

- Ferme là et dis moi ce qui va pas!

- Faut savoir, je la ferme ou je te le dis? (2)

- Heero!

Lisant dans les yeux de Duo son inquiétude sincère, et pour éviter qu'il ne se mette pour de bon en colère, Heero soupira et lâcha enfin, évitant le regard de son vis-à-vis

- C'est juste que... j'aime pas ta peluche (3)

- Mon éléphant bleu à pois vert?Pourquoi? (4)

- Parce que...

Baissant la voix, Heero avoua enfin, honteux

- Parce que ... il me fait peur... je suis pétrifié dès que je le vois...

- Bon, je vais m'en débarasser alors... mais...

- Quoi?

Cette fois, c'était à Duo de fuir le regard d'Heero, qui en profita pour parcourir rapidement le visage de son compagnon de chambre. Qu'es ce qu'il avait?

- Je ne peux pas dormir dans doudou...

Duo avait parlé d'une petite voix, tête baissée et joues rougies (Kawaï!!). Ainsi, il avait l'air d'un enfant pris en faute, et Heero ne put s'empecher de le trouver plus que mignon. Il calma cependant ses ardeurs pour réfléchir au moyen de faire dormir Duo sans sa terrifiante peluche. Jusqu'à ce que ...

Une lueur étrange dans les yeux, Heero proposa:

- Et si je te servais de doudou pour la nuit?

_Et plus si affinités... d'autant que je ne compte pas me limiter à une nuit..._ (5)

Owari

* * *

(1) Pyjama blanc à petites fleurs jaunes offert par Quatre, autrement plus mettable que le cadeau de Réléna: Un pyjama Rose fluo à petits coeurs rose plus pale...

(2) To be the perfect soldier or not...

(3) JesseLelfe :Ou l'art et la manière d'utiliser l'euphémisme...

Lysandre: Avec une tel vocabulaire, tu aurais limite pu faire L...

(4)Lysandre: On se pose la même question. Pourtant, niveau mauvais gout, Heero devrait être immunisé... vu ses fringues!

JesseLelfe: Pour précisions, l'éléphant à la base il était bleu vif, c'est l'esprit tordu de Lysandre qu'il faut inculper pour la présence de pois verts.

Lysandre: Bah quoi, c'est choupi non?

JesseLelfe: Et après, tu dis que c'est Heero qui a mauvais gout...

(5) Les auteures tiennent à préciser qu'elles n'ont fait qu'expliciter les pensées d'Heero

* * *

Les auteures vous invitent à leur envoyer vos impressions, commentaires et autre en laissant une petite ou grande review, selon la taille de ce que vous avez à dire et le temps que vous avez si vous en avez.

A bientôt lectrices et lecteurs!!


	6. Heero et le grille pain

Titre : Idée reçue n°6: Heero est un génie qui sait utiliser n'importe quel appareil, même s'il ne l'a jamais vu avant et qu'il n'a jamais lu sa notice (vous savez, celle qui est toujours écrite dans une langue inconnue lol)

Genre :Humour

Auteur :Lysandre et JesseLelfe

Commentaire :Oui, encore Heero qui passe à la casserole! Halala... Il avait qu'à ne pas avoir une réputation de la mort qui tue, on lui aurait moins cassé les pieds!!

Note: Les commentaires en italique sont les pensées d'Heero retranscrites par les auteures

* * *

Un matin, dans la cuisine de la dernière planque en date des pilotes Gundam...

Un étrange brume noire s'échappait d'un grille pain qui avait connu des jours meilleurs, à coté duquel se trouvait Duo, mangeant une tartine de Nutella tout en regardant d'un air moqueur son collègue, Heero, s'escrimant sur l'appareil qui n'en demandait pas tant:

- Heero... tu crois pas qu'il serait temps que tu abandonnes? Après tout, ça fait une demi heure.

- Justement... là, ça va marcher! Et puis un soldat n'abandonne pas si facilement! Mais bon sang, Duo, il faudra que tu m'expliques après comment tu as fait ça

- Bah... j'ai fait comme d'hab, c'est toi qui es pas doué!

- Hn... _ça, ça va là dedans... Et si j'appuie là, ça devrait fonctionner..._ Merde, raté!

En effet, un grincement sinistre provenant de l'appareil signala que la tentative d'Heero de faire griller sa tartine avait encore échoué

- Heero... Je crois qu'on a compris. Maintenant, accepte le fait que t'es incapable de te servir d'un grille pain et laisse moi faire.

_Et dire que je suis censé savoir utiliser n'importe quelle machine...(1)_

- Tiens, Heero, ta tartine!

* * *

(1) Il aurait aussi pu trouver autre chose pour tartiner son nutella...

Lysandre: Oh, Jesse! Pas en public voyons !

* * *

JesseLelfe: Heero... le pauvre...

Lysandre: Un peu ridicule... il me fait pitié...

JesseLelfe: Je l'emmenerais en cours d'électronique jeudi prochain, comme ça il apprendra à faire fonctionner un grille pain

Lysandre: Tu peux aussi lui faire un cours particulier...

JesseLelfe: C'est pas bête ça ...

Lysandre: A l'aide, Elle commence à partir dans son délire là!

Les auteures vous invitent à laisser des commentaires si vous le souhaitez...


	7. Wu fei rêve de justice

Titre : Idée reçue n°7:Wu Fei n'a qu'un rêve, faire régner la justice

Genre :Humour

Auteur :Lysandre et JesseLelfe

Commentaire: Attention, il y a BEAUCOUP de notes, sorry mais y avait tellement de trucs à dire...

* * *

_**Dans le salon de la dernière planque en date des pilotes gundam, en cet ennuyeux jeudi 3 avril, 22h43**_

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure qu'ils jouaient. Comment en étaient ils arrivés là?

D'une façon stupide, bien sur. Et grâce à Duo, ce qui revient au même.

Tout avait commencé lorsque ce baka natté, qui s'ennuyait profondément et en avait marre de casser les pieds à un Wu fei sur le bord de la crise de nerf, proposa de jouer à action-vérité-sinon-tu-bois-un-verre-de-saké. Quatre s'était tout de suite enthousiasmé (1), suivi d'un Wu fei content d'enfin échapper à la torture psychologique que lui imposait l'américain, puis d'un Trowa d'humeur joueuse et enfin d'un Heero-je-suis-un-glaçon-qui-ne-s'amuse-jamais-Yuy qui avait eu droit à des arguments de poids de la part de Duo(2).

Les pilotes étaient alors descendus à la cave, en remontant une bonne vingtaine de bouteilles de saké(3). C'était Heero qui les avait trouvé la veille en inspectant la planque (4). Même là, il leur restait une réserve qui leur permettrait bien des soirées de jeu.

A l'heure actuelle, Quatre, de loin le plus sobre des pilotes assis à cette table, avait bu seulement deux verres et fait un strip tease (Duo, généreux, avait accepté qu'il garde son caleçon).

Trowa, lui, commençait à voir un peu flou à cause de ses 5 verres bus et avait du chanter le générique des Télétubbies.

Duo, lui, avait fini un peu plus tôt sa première bouteille et avoué qu'il avait été obligé de porter pendant trois ans une perruque après que Quatre lui aie rasé le crane une nuit pour se venger d'une blague.

Heero, quand à lui, avait bu deux bouteilles et l'aveu de son allergie aux démélants à son actif.

Quand à Wu fei, avec 4 bouteilles vides, il était loin devant (et plus très conscient de ses actes). Vint son tour de se faire torturer-pardon, vint son tour de jouer, et Duo lui posa la question fatidique:

- Action, vérité, verre de saké?

- Vérité... ehééé (5)

- Quel est ton rêve le plus précieux?

Wu fei, après un long moment de réflexion (6)finit par répondre:

- Quand la guerre sera finie, je voudrais vivre à la campagne, et j'élèverais des poulets biologiques (7)

Silence. Un ange passa, suivi par un démon. Ce fut ensuite une cohorte d'anges suivie par une cohorte de démons. Ils firent trois allers retours puis...(8)

Duo commença à rire, doucement puis de plus en plus fort, suivi par Quatre, écroulé sur Trowa. Lui même finit par craquer, riant aux larmes. Pour achever Wu fei, Heero le glaçon en personne rit, après un instant de flottement.

Le chinois, après un moment d'hésitation, se leva et, d'un pas titubant, rejoignit sa chambre, laissant les autres à leur fou rire collectif (9)

_**

* * *

**_

Le lendemain...

Duo, en pleine forme malgré ce qu'il avait bu et fait la veille (10), courait après le chinois qui, mal remis quand à lui de sa cuite de la veille, le regarda sans réagir.

- Dis... ton truc, hier soir, avec les poulets... c'était sérieux?

- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles.

En répondant, Wu fei lui avait tourné le dos, cachant ses joues en feu, et s'éloignait(11)

FIN

* * *

(1) On voit là les effets néfastes de l'ennui sur les gens...

(2) Plait-il? Nous insinuons des choses obscènes?! Mais pas du tout, ce n'est pas de notre faute si vous avez l'esprit tordu!

(3) Apparemment, ils ont prévu de finir bourrés...

(4) Officiellement à la recherche d'éventuels intrus, officieusement à la recherche d'un moyen de faire taire son baka koneko

(5) Après 4 bouteilles, il n'est plus très frais le Wuffy...

(6) Sans doute le temps que le cerveau se mette en route... Enfin, si l'alcool ne l'a pas détruit!

(7) Et pour Pacques, des poulets en chocolat. lol

(8) ça, c'est Lysandre, ou l'art et la manière de faire des images complètement tordues (à son image quoi...)

(9) En partie dû aux effets indésirables de l'alcool peut être...

(10) Nous de sous entendons rien, c'est vous les pervers!

(11) JesseLelfe:Normalement il y avait encore un mini passage où Duo murmurait un truc pour lui même, mais si on l'avait mi on aurait aussi dû mettre une suite avec un couple Duo-Wu fei, et c'est contre nature...

Lysandre: De ton point de vue

JesseLelfe: Oui, de mon point de vue.

* * *

Nous vous invitons à laisser des commentaires, que ce soit pour nous dire que vous détestez comme pour nous dire que vous adorez, au moins on aura votre avis!


	8. Réléna aime passionnément Heero Yuy

Titre: Idées reçues

Genre: Humour

Auteures: Lysandre et JesseLelfe

Disclamer: Ils ne nous appartiennent toujours pas, mais on compte bien les kidnapper un jour ou l'autre XD

Titre de l'idée reçue : Réléna aime passionnément Heero Yuy

* * *

**POV de Réléna**

Depuis le premier jour, elle l'aimait.

Ce jour où Heero avait failli la tuer et Duo l'avait sauvée.

Elle avait tout fait pour attirer son regard, se parant de ses plus belles robes aux tons roses et pourpres.

Mais rien n'y faisait.

Il l'évitait, c'était évident !

Les missons, quelle bonne excuse !

Il s'arangeait toujours pour ne pas être là lorsqu'elle venait lui rendre visite dans une planque.

Peut à peu, elle avait compris que s'il agissait comme ça, c'était par timidité.

Alors elle avait décidé de le faire sortir de sa coquille.

Et pour cela, un seul moyen : le rendre jaloux.

Bien évidement, elle avait longtemps hésité sur la cible à choisir, puis avait fini par opter pour celui qui risquait le moins de l'avoir à son propre piège.

Oui.

Elle en était maintenant sure.

Si elle voulait Duo, il fallait qu'elle séduise Heero.

C'était l'évidence même.

**Fin du POV de Réléna**

Quelques semaines après que Réléna ait pris cette résolution, au détour d'un couloir, elle tomba sur un spectacle qui la laissa sans voix :

Quelques mètres plus loin, on pouvait apercevoir derrière un magnifique chlorofitum Duo en train d'embrasser Heero, ne laissant pas le moindre doute sur ses sentiments pour lui.

Et visiblement, celui ci était plus que consentant, puisque ses mains carressaient actuellement tendrement le dos de son vis-à-vis.

Réléna eut alors la seule réaction qu'on lui avait apprit à avoir dans ce genre de situations : elle tomba dans les pommes.

* * *

Vala!

Nous tenons à rappeler que nous acceptons toutes sortes de reviews, les négatives (mais oui, c'est vrai, on dénigre complètement les personnages de Gundam Wing...) comme les positive (c'est super, on a réussi à empêcher Réléna de se suicider après cette découverte!)


	9. Heero et sa tenue vestimentaire

Titre: Idées reçues

Idée reçue : Heero est conscient de s'habiller comme un pied

Auteurs: Nifflheim et JesseLelfe

Disclamer: On a kidnappé temporairement ces cinq beaux bishos pour une petite fanfic un peu tordue...

* * *

« Trop c'est trop ! »

Une fois de plus, Duo piquait une crise.

Ça arrivait beaucoup en ce moment, et les autres pilotes avaient fini par comprendre que c'était sa façon à lui d'évacuer le stress du à la surcharge de missions qu'ils subissaient en ce moment.

Restait à savoir qui était la cible cette fois.

Trowa parce qu'il avait oublié de ranger les vêtements que son petit ange et lui avaient éparpillé la veille au soir en regagnant leur chambre ?

Wu fei parce qu'il avait encore refusé de faire la cuisine ?

Heero parce qu'il était encore collé à son ordinateur chéri ?

Quatre parce qu'il n'avait pas sorti les poubelles ?

Qui ?

« Heero, c'est la dernière fois que je te vois habillé comme un as de pique ! »

Ce à quoi un silence absent lui répondit.

« Youhou, Heero, je te parle !

- J'avais entendu, Duo

- Dans ce cas, la moindre des politesses serait de répondre.

- Pour que tu me martyrise comme la dernière fois ?

- Je t'ai pas martyrisé la dernière fois ?!

- Oui.

- Ah bon ?!

- Je te rappelle que tu m'a envoyé voir un clown qui a essayé de me mettre à poil.

- C'était un styliste, c'était pour ton bien.

- Mais oui. Ensuite, tu m'a confisqué mon ordinateur, en prédentant que tu ne me le rendrais que lorsque je me serais habillé de manière convenable. Heureusement que je n'ai pas reçu d'ordre de mission pendant que tu me l'avais caché !

- C'est Dorothy qui m'a conseillé le chantage.

- Parce que maintenant tu écoute les conseils de miss soucils-fourchus ?

- Je les ai écouté cette fois là, mais comme ça a pas marché, je l'écoute plus.

- Tant mieux. Après… Qu'es ce qu'il y a eu après ? Ah oui, tu as demandé à Réléna de me trainer dans toutes ses soirées mondaines et tu m'as toi même entrainé dans toutes les boites de nuit que tu connaissais.

- Bah, j'ai essayé la méthode d'Hilde. ça a fait des merveilles avec Wuffy !

- Maxwell ! C'est Wu fei !

- Mais oui, Wu-chan.

- Tu compte faire subir quoi cette fois ? Et d'abord, c'est quoi ton but au juste ?

- J'essaie de te forcer à t'habiller correctement, c'est aussi simple que ça !

- Mais je suis habillé correctement !

- Ah oui ? tu trouve qu'un débardeur vert, un spandex noir et une paire de basket jaune canari c'est ce qu'on peut qualifier de tenue correcte ?! Mais tu sors d'où ?!

- Du laboratoire de J »

Ce ne fut pas Heero qui répondit, mais Sally, qui était arrivée pendant le dialogue des deux pilotes et attendait qu'ils se taisent pour donner les explications.

La seule réponse intelligente de Duo fut :

« Hein ?

- Duo, as tu déjà vu la façon de s'habiller du professeur J ? C'est le pire qu'on puisse imaginer ! alors en ayant seulement un exemple comme ça sous les yeux, Heero était forcé de s'habiller de manière peu… esthétique, dirons-nous.

- Mais il devrait au moins avoir une certaine concordance dans ses couleurs, là ça fait plus drapeau de Jamaïque qu'autre chose !

- Je n'ai pas terminé Duo. Non seulement Heero a fréquenté J tellement longtemps qu'il s'habille de la façon que vous pouvez voir actuellement, mais en plus il est daltonien. Alors forcément, comme il ne peut pas dissocier le rouge du vert, comment veux-tu qu'il ait une quelconque concordance dans les couleurs qu'il porte ?

- Raaah… »

C'est ainsi que Duo comprit que jamais il ne parviendrait à faire en sorte que Heero s'habille correctement.

* * *

Alors?

Heureusement que ce n'est pas vrai, hein?

Un Heero daltonien, c'est un peu limite (comment il reconnaitrait le fil rouge du fil vert dans une bombe? XD)

Nous attendons avec impatience l'avis des lecteurs et lectrices qui auront le temps et l'envie de laisser une review


End file.
